Suspensión
by Junne-Chan
Summary: [AU] Y el día en que Levy perdió la paciencia tras ser suspendida de la escuela por culpa de Gajeel, él había sobrepasado todos los límites; su cerebro procesó y entendió todo. Se había enamorado de la enana del porte de un camarón. Y lo notó justo ahí, al oír cómo lo mandaban directo al demonio.
1. I

Fairytail es de hiro mashima.

**I**

–_Levy…–_

–_oye Levy –_

–_enana plis –_

De seguro la tercera era la vencida. Dos semanas para graduarse y sólo quedaba ese examen que el curso completo debía dar. Separaron las mesas, guardaron celulares, y todo lo que fuera posible arma de copia y "comparación de respuestas". Todo el salón en extraño silencio, se sabía bien por los maestros que el curso del cuarto grado A era el más bullicioso de toda la escuela. Ni a los talones les llegaban en orden al cuarto grado B, estudiosos, trabajadores, con un par de gemelos bastante atractivos y sofisticados.

Media hora faltaban para terminar el examen final, Natsu dormía frente al papel que ya había contestado gracias a su rubia amiga con derechos. Gray le lanzaba bolitas mojadas con saliva a la ventana, Juvia le copiaba las respuestas, Erza comenzaba a abrir un paquete de gomitas con sabor fresa, las hermanas Strauss se limaban las uñas, Levy Mcgarden ponía el punto final a la ultima de sus respuestas y Gajeel;

Gajeel suplicaba por la ayuda de la enana de piernas gordas.

Levy trataba de contener el nerviosismo con el tic repetitivo del ojo, mientras los pedacitos de papel le chocaban en la cabeza irritándola un poco. No era que todo el año dependiera de ese examen, más bien, ella tenía el primer lugar y mantenerse ahí era una de sus metas. De hecho, el examen no tenía mucha importancia. Sólo para Gajeel, que lingüística si dependía de esa calificación.

Y Mcgarden era la mejor en cuanto a libros se tratase.

Miró por sobre su hombro para toparse con el nerviosismo de Gajeel, haciéndole musarañas con sus manos en un trozo de goma de borrar con "anótamelas aquí".

_Respira levy_. La muchacha se colocaba un poquito tensa en cuanto de calificaciones se tratase.

El Redfox le arrojó la maldita goma. De no ser porque Levy, una pequeña que estimaba en cantidades exuberantes y de pocos aires de sólo una amistad a Gajeel, esté se queda sin año y sin graduación. Porque la peliazul le había salvado el trasero en prácticamente el noventa por ciento de los exámenes. Sin contar que el otro diez por ciento eran tareas en "dúo".

Letra minúscula sobre una goma celeste con olor a chicle que le había robado a su prima Loxar. Alcanzó a anotar la última respuesta cuando sintió el hombro acompañado.

Siento el parfum de la copia señorita Mcgarden–

P-Profesor N-no es lo que parece – dijo la chica botando todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Rayos, la habían descubierto.

Páseme eso alumna–

Levy bajó el rostro y le entregó la goma al profesor Ichiya. Ahora lo único que quería era llorar bajo su almohada favorita o sólo salir rápido de ahí.

Todo el salón estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía. Levy, la chica alumna perfecta era regañada por primera vez.

¿Para quién es esto Mcgarden? –

Ho vamos, hasta el profesor sabía que a veces los exámenes de Gajeel tenían hasta la letra de Levy. Pero ella una vez más apretó los puños sobre su minifalda y respondió.

Para nadie, es mío–

Y entonces me podría explicar el "anótame las alternativas aquí" –

La chicha trago saliva. Respiró fuerte, miró directo a los ojos al culpable de ese bochornoso momento y contestó.

Está bien, era para Rufus, del cuarto grado B– bufó, y el profesor sabía perfectamente que mentía, tomó el examen de Levy y lo llevó hasta su escritorio. Lo marcó con lápiz rojo y señalo un cero gigante en medio de la hoja.

Gajeel estaba condenado a la orca.

Levy miraba su examen perfecto arrugando la nariz llorando de rabia. Se levantó de su asiento golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

¡Es injusto, soy su mejor alumna, le pago el sueldo por ser la única que toma atención en sus clases! –

Entonces señorita dígame la verdad, ¿para quién eran las respue…? –

¡Ya le dije que Rufus me las pidió! –

El sudor en la frente de Gajeel era la mínima obra de reacción ante las miradas de todos los presentes, hasta Dragneel que estaba sentado delante de él despertó y se dio la vuelta para mirarle con cara de "di la verdad maldito gusano".

La coneja y Juvia lo colgarían de los huevos.

Estaba en aprietos.

Tsunderismo nivel "debo pasar el jodido ramo".

¡Levy Mcgarden vaya inmediatamente donde el Director! –

¡Uuuuuy! – gruñó furiosa, tomó su celular y salió sin dirigirle ni un solo segundo la mirada al culpable. Portazo final y la escena perfecta de Gajeel no tan afectado, anotando lentamente las respuestas que ahora se las había visto a natsu alias salamander.

¿Cuántas veces los profesores le habían dejado pasar las obvias ayudas a Gajeel? ¿Acaso ya pasó los límites? ¿Por qué no lo delató? El año perfecto se condecoraba con un cero final que le daba color a la libreta de notas. _Estúpido Gajeel_– era lo único que repetía mientras golpeaba la puerta de Maracov el director.

Ho señorita Mcgarden, me acaban de informar de lo ocurrido – decía éste mientras colgaba el teléfono, sentado sobre la mesa, miraba de frente a la estudiante.

¿Por qué? –

¿Por qué, que? – miraba el suelo evitando llorar.

¿Por qué mientes Levy? –

¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Rufus igual me había pedido las respuestas! – Sus ojos miraron de frente al director mientras se cristalizaban – ¡al final nunca se las doy! ¡Siempre terminamos apostando si respondimos lo mismo o no!

¿Con qué Rufus igual eh? ¿Igual a quien? –

_Ho Levy planeaste mal. _Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Me temo que debo suspenderte unos días – y esa frase entregó el llanto secó a la pequeña Mcgarden. Anotó una citación para sus padres mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a secarse y la guardó en su bolcillo del polerón para salir de la sala. Quedaba poco más de diez minutos para que el timbre sonara y terminaran las clases por el día. Un sol radiante para un día de mierda se alumbraba por el pasillo.

Todos entréguenme el examen – fue la última frase del profesor, previamente a marcharse cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara.

¡Juvia está furiosa, furiosa, drip, drip drop! – gritó colocándose su mochila celeste tras su espalda. Gajeel eres un idiota–. El nombrado se desabrochó la camisa y miró a su prima quien lo regañaba con los cachetes inflados. Al round se le sumó Gray, Natsu y Lucy. Y todo el resto salía del lugar.

¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora cierto? – dijo fullbusten.

Cállate tú, baboso adicto a los granizados …–

¡Por lo menos no soy un idiota sin cerebro!–

¿Quieres pelear? – amenazó Gajeel.

¡Kya! – entró Natsu con una patada voladora. Lucy y Juvia se sentaron sobre la mesa mientras la rubia marcaba el número de Levy sin mucha respuesta. A lo que Juvia saco una de sus botellas de agua mineral y se la lanzó sobre Gajeel deteniendo la pelea.

En serio, ¿nunca te has disculpado con alguien? –

¿tch, por qué debería disculparme? – respondió mirando con cierta rabieta a las mujeres.

De verdad me sorprendes cabeza de tachas, yo puedo ser un idiota sobre protector, pero si a Luce le quitan un examen por mi culpa yo entrego el mío también–

Segundos de silencio tras la incógnita declaración de amor de Natsu.

Y Levy ni siquiera dijo tu asqueroso nombre para delatarte – remató Gray.

aahg, suspiró Lucy moviendo la nuca. – Yo creía a Gray era el princeso del tsunderismo pero, tú Gajeel ¿de verdad no te das cuenta de nada sobre Levy? –

La mente del redfox comenzó a divagar pestañando lenta y sigilosamente. Poco escuchaba lo que su prima y la coneja que lo acompañaba a los karaokes le reprochaban. Arrugó las cejas y sólo escuchaba palabras suelas.

_Levy_, cuando decían ese nombre le era bastante difícil pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la enana bonita que le esperaba todas las mañanas sentada a su lado con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se había ganado ese lugar. Hasta a veces compartían un audífono cuando les daba por escuchar música, o las clases en donde no llegaba el profesor, ella se dormía en su hombro. Y el perfume de su cabello, sus manos tan frágiles, las risas que en ocasiones le sacaba con sus tonterías. Y sobre todo las innumerables veces en que ella se desvelaba haciendo una tarea de los dos. Si, le debía más de unas disculpas, y más de alguna muestra de agradecimiento.

¿Gajeel estás escuchado? –

A lo que Lucy habló, por la puerta se asomaba la ya suspendida pequeña Levy, mirando a todos con total indiferencia. Juvia le atajó mientras la pequeña metía todas sus cosas en su bolso rojo armándose para irse.

Levy que pa…–

Me suspendieron hasta el otro viernes, grandioso, podré ver el matinal – ironizó dirigiéndose a la puerta. El cerebro del Redfox entró en sinapsis mientras ella se iba. Le miró de espaldas, si cruzaba la puerta antes de que el articulara alguna palabra sinónima de perdóname la vida merezco morir, la perdería por completo.

¡Camarón espera! – levanto el brazo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Ho cómo odiaba que le llamará así. De espalda, empuño sus dos manos tan fuerte cómo pudo y no siguió con su camino. Respiró hondo, y sus hombros se arquearon buscando donde depositar tanta ira junta; y pasó. Se dio la media vuelta topándose de frente con el principal inculpado y le susurró;

–Ve-te-al-de-mo-ni-o-Ga-jeel-Red-fox. –

Y el día en que Levy perdió la paciencia, fue el mismo en el que Gajeel había sobrepasado todo los límites de cualquier relación pre noviazgo; su cerebro procesó y entendió todo. Se había enamorado de la enana del porte de un camarón. Si se iba, el moría solo y humillado. Y lo notó, justo ahí, al oír cómo lo mandaban directo a la mierda.

Petrificado, dolido en el orgullo, con los ojos blancos, miró cómo su enana, que nunca la había sentido tan lejos, pasaba por la puerta del salón y se marchaba con sus piernas que hoy se veían más radiantes que nunca.

Los cinco que hay quedaban en completo impacto, se miraban mientras el timbre sonaba para dar fin a la jornada de clases.

Le-levy, ¡levy! – comenzó a correr Juvia junto a Lucy tras su amiga enojada.

…

_Esta historia Continuará c:_

Espero sus reviews, opiniones, tooodo para seguirle, con amors Junne c: que viva el Gale y que salga el manga pronto que ya estamos muriendo de ansiedad :c :c


	2. II

Fairytail es de hiro mashima.

* * *

**II**

Viejo yo podre ser un tonto al tratar con chicas…– dijo Gray dándole una palmada en la espalda a Gajeel. Acto ignorado completamente, el chico aún estaba en shock.

Y yo un imbécil pervertido de lucy – recalcó Natsu comenzando a caminar junto a sus dos amigos.

–_Pero la cagaste –_

Silencio de unos segundos mientras dejaban la escuela.

Anda vamos, ¿Sabes donde vive verdad? –

Seguro, siempre voy cuando me da algo de hambre – dijo volviendo a la tierra dejando sus pensamientos.

Cuando lucy se enfada conmigo le compro un esmalte de uñas– Natsu miraba unos regalos al pasar por fuera de una tienda de chicas.

Eso no sirve ahora flamita – reprochó Gray – tú ya tienes a Lucy, aquí tenemos a un ser abatido por la verdad. O se queda sumergido en la humillación o da el gran paso –

¡Oye de qué hablas bastardo! – Gajeel le dio un empujón de hombros a su compañero que caminaba a su lado. Sólo quiero disculparme y que la enana siga siendo igual que siempre –

Ese igual que siempre le podríamos agregar algo – dijo Fullbusten pensando en un plan maestro sobándose el mentón. Ya sabía cómo funcionaban las mentes de sus mejores amigos, asique hay va. Si con Natsu funcionó para Lucy, Con el chico de los piercing funcionaría de seguro.

¿A qué te refieres? – el Redfox comenzó a prestar atención algo curioso, mientras los tres se quedaban en una banca sentados en la plaza de la cuidad.

Igual que siempre… ¿Cómo Gajeel? – comenzó el cuestionario Gray.

Igual que todos los días, que no esté enojada– ho rayos, sería más difícil de lo esperado.

¿Y si no estuviera enojada y ella te invitara a su casa a ver películas irías? –

Si–

¿Y si la película se pone aburrida y empiezan a jugar a las cosquillas, juegas? –

Sí, claro–

Y si las cosquillas se ponen algo molestas y Levy se abalanza sobre ti y quedan sobre la cama, ¿qué harías? – insistió gray

Eso no pasará porqué obviamente en las cosquillas gano yo–

!Di sólo que te gusta maldita sea! – terminó el discurso ilógico Natsu.

¡Quieres callarte flamita apestosa! –

¡Quieren callarse los dos, par de imbéciles! – Gajeel comenzó a repartir puñetazos.

¡Admite que amas a Levy por un demonio! – gritaba Natsu siendo aplastado por dos pelinegros sobre el césped. Se golpearon un rato, hasta que los tres se tumbaron de espalda cansados en el suelo, viendo las nubes pasar. Por fin unos minutos de silencio. Gajeel suspiró, las peleas le servían para hacer funcionar su cerebrito.

¿Y si Levy se pone de novia con Rufus? –

_Golpe bajo_ para el orgulloso Gajeel.

Lo mato, lo revivo y lo vuelvo a matar–

¿Entonces porque no eres su novio tú? – argumentó Natsu.

Si– dijo poniéndose de pie. Nadie me va a ganar

_Bingo-_

Gray y Natsu se miraron en complicidad chocando esos cinco.

Juvia tu sabes cómo es Gajeel ya no puedo seguir así – comentaba Levy entrando a su casa junto a sus dos amigas para la hora del té. Ya debería resignarme y aceptar la invitación de rogue–

Ah, no. Eso sí que no, con cualquiera menos con uno de los gemelos– cuestionó la rubia dejando su bolso sobre el sillón y sentándose junto a Juvia. Si quieres sal con Rufus, pero la fama de cualquier tipo de ese curso es para pensarla dos veces.

¿Rufus? – levy pensó unos minutos colocando en la mesa de centro un mix de cupcakes de chocolate y fresa. – me llevo bastante bien con él, pero nada más…-

Pero tienen gustos comunes– argumento Lucy con medio pastelito en la boca.

Libros, buen vestir, y tiene tu notable debilidad por el cabello largo, un punto a favor – rió Juvia y levy se sonrojó.

Ahah, ¿Qué harás estos días? – Trató de cambiar el tema – Es jueves –

y nosotras comiendo panquecitos– respondió Levy algo deprimida observando su celular sin ninguna llamada perdida. Lucy le miró.

A Gajeel le gustas más de lo que crees Levy–

Juvia piensa que Gajeel es un cerdo que debería cortarse el cabello y jugársela por Levy-chan. – Las tres rieron.

Deberíamos ir a Blue Pegasuss hoy, ese pub es genial, y cuando vamos con todo el grupo se pasa bien – sugirió lucy mirando tiernamente a levy. Ella asintió obviando que Gajeel de seguro estaría ahí, y olvidando por fin que debía dejar de sentirse mal por su culpa, después de todo, una semana en casa descansando tiene su lado bueno.

Las dos visitas se marcharon a sus hogares respectivos. Lucy se encargó de llamar a todo el curso, y asi organizar una típica salida de día jueves.

Natsu llamando a Gajeel.

¿Aye? –

¿Vas a la noche? Cabeza de tornillos –

¿Estás loco? Levy me atormentaría– respondió sentándose en su cama. A lo que Juvia escuchó tras la puerta. Vivian juntos desde que nacieron como dos bellos primos.

Repito– dijo natsu – ¿vas a la noche? Anda Gajeel no seas infantil–

¿Infantil yo? Mira quien me lo dice, el que cree que una invitación de su chica a tomar café a su habitación a las once de la noche, es tomar café…–

Ok, Gray le pidió el auto a Silver asique estamos por ti y Juvia a las diez–

shit–

Juvia asomó una de sus coletas por la puerta dejándose ver por su primo. Le miró algo irritado, ya había tenido suficiente que pensar hoy, no quería más sermones.

Es una buena ocasión para hacer sentir bien a la pequeña Levy, ella fue quien hizo que pasaras todos tus ramos ¿no crees? –

No lo sé–contestó el chico sentado en su cama con la cara seria y las manos juntas– Levy es increíble y yo soy un idiota.

Juvia debería grabar el día en que el Redfox comenzó a hablar de esa manera. Le tomó atención en vez de burlarse y se sentó en la silla que había en frente – Levy es increíble y piensa que tú también lo eres.

Ser increíble para una chica come libros era un gran avance para él, siempre se sintió atolondrado, tratando de proteger a la pequeña levy hasta que llegue el gran día en que no se sienta cómo idiota. Juvia siempre tenía la mejor frase para alentarlo. Gajeel la miró con la mano en la sien y preguntó ¿Qué hago?

Podrías ir a verla antes de que nos juntemos todos en el pub. –

¿Tienes cambio para el taxi? Preguntó Gajeel levantándose de su puesto y poniéndose encima una chaqueta negra. Su prima le miraba dulcemente.

Seguro– Sacó un par de monedas de su bolcillo y su primo le agradeció despeinándole las coletas. Ella le sonrió mientras él bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

Sonaba el timbre de la puerta, espero que su padre abriera pero recordó que estaba más sola que, bueno más sola que ella. Venía saliendo de la ducha, se amarró la toalla firme a sus pequeños pechos, dejo su cabello suelto y corrió hasta la puerta esperando ver a Lucy tras ella.

¡Lucy recién son las nueve aun queda una ho…–

Ho mierda, la imaginación del sonrojado Gajeel le estaba jugando en contra. Ninguno de los dos atinó a reaccionar. Sólo Levy al cabo de unos segundos.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaw! – gritó intentando cerrar la puerta de un golpe, cosa que no logró gracias al pie astuto de gajeel que se interpuso en el camino ¡Levy espera!–

¡Espérame tú! – forcejeaban. Al demonio, no le ganaría ni con suerte. Procuró afirmarse bien la toalla y abrió la puerta de lleno. Adelante– confirmó cabizbaja y sonrojada. Hacía frio afuera, pero dentro de la casa había una gran chimenea prendida. Gajeel se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que antes había estado la rubia. Aún quedaban restos de los panquecitos. Levy se sentó al otro extremo del sillón.

A decir verdad, no estaba tan incómoda, era su casa, su chimenea, su sillón y Gajeel estaba ahí, en sus narices. Comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. El chico se saco la chaqueta, no teniendo la más mínima idea de cómo empezar ni armar un discurso de disculpas. La miró, ella seguía con los ojos en el suelo y sus manos recorriendo su azul cabello.

Perdón–

Ambos chocaron la mirada

Perdonado–

¿Eso era todo? Seguían mirándose, cada uno en su extremo.

G-Gajeel– murmuró la chica tratando de desenredar un nudo por el flequillo de sus ojos.

L-Levy–

¡Auch! – Levy se quejó. El nudo estaba dando más problemas de los esperados. Un nudo bastaste apropiado.

¿Te ayudo? –

Un silencio veraz. La chica le dirijo la mirada parpadeando un par de veces, no le respondió, pero él sabía que tenía toda la autoridad para acercarse, tomarle el cabello de frente y peinarle con el cuidado que nunca había tenido. Ella no paró de mirarle, sus ojos carmesí, la infinidad de aros y la rudeza del contorno de sus pómulos. Así de cerca entendía porque se había enamorado de un tipo así. Era formidablemente diferente a ella.

Su olor, el sinfín de recuerdos puros y limpios, nunca tan cercanos como el de ahora. Le miraba. Él la miraba también, todo mientras desenredaba su mojado cabello. Cálido. Todo era cálido ahí. Sus manos, su piel, el vapor de sus poros, sus hombros rosa.

Sus ojos, sus templados ojos que si veían a alguien más así, él no merecía siquiera acariciarle el cabello.

Levy, yo– tartamudeó mientras dejaba su labor. Me pr-preguntaba si yo, digo tú.

La chica posó su mano sobre el pecho agitado del Gajeel, sin responderle más nada. Soltó un leve sonrojo sin despegarle la vista y sintió su corazón latir fuerte, rápido y nervioso. Al igual que el de ella.

Acto siguiente; ella tomó la mano de Gajeel y la dejó sobre su pecho descubierto, para que así sintiera la misma intensidad.

–Si tuviera magia escribiría sobre tu corazón mi nombre con letras brillantes – levy le miró dulcemente. Él le entregó una mirada con una sonrisa pura. Se sintió feliz.

– Si yo tuviera magia enana, haría tu corazón tan fuerte con el hierro para que nadie le haga daño–

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. Él la besó en los labios.

Te quiero- fue lo último que se alcanzaron a decir antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y apagar los celulares. Todo el grupo suponía bien, gracias a las pequeñas palabras de Juvia, ya que no llegaron al pub. Ni menos al otro día a clases, dejando ambos puestos del salón desocupados. Y no era culpa del director con su suspensión, ni de la goma de borrar con las alternativas correctas, sino porque dos personas que deben amarse por primera vez, no le es suficiente sólo una noche de disculpas.

*Fin*

* * *

¿Reviews? c: desesperación post manga. Al carajo el shonen, yo qeria mas gale. Siento que a mashima le quedo un poco Ooc su propio capitulo xd Pero feliz, mucho Levy para nosotros :3

¡Nos leemos prontito! Cariños.


End file.
